


Go Kiss Your Girl

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Carol (2015), Mrs. America (2020), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Feminism, Love, kiss, national organization of women, now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: In a random hallway after a NOW rally, Gloria Steinem mistakes Carol for Phyllis Schlafly and they exchange a few words.Maybe this is an AU that takes place in the 70s, 80s or even the 90s. . .  as a side note, the NOW rallies in DC were super formative and amazing for me as a young queer person in the 90s. this fic was inspired in part by a confluence of watching Mrs. America and remembering my youth and dreaming and dreaming and dreaming. . .  xox
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 22
Kudos: 47





	Go Kiss Your Girl

The hotel carpet is a wild swirling pattern of maroon and turquoise. Carol finds it both tacky and glorious as she makes her way down the hall to the ice machine. Balancing the stainless steel bucket on her knee, she spreads out the plastic bag prior to opening the door and reaching for the plastic scoop. 

“Hey. Fancy meeting you here. What are you, slumming?” The voice startles her and she drops the scoop and turns around to find a delicate woman with dark glasses and long hair parted straight down the middle, regarding her with a mix of amusement and detachment. 

“Oh,” Carol gasps. She clutches her ice bucket to her stomach and flounders for words. “Hello.”

“Gosh,” Gloria Steinem says with an apologetic smile as she dips her head. “I totally thought you were someone else. You look a lot like someone else, you know?” She chuckles and pushes her glasses up on her nose. 

“Well, I suppose I get that a lot. Maybe I just have one of those faces,” Carol says and tries to adjust her posture to that befitting of being in the presence of feminist royalty.

“My apologies,” Gloria says with a little wave of her hand. She turns to leave. Carol swallows and bites her lip. 

“I saw you today,” she exclaims. Gloria turns back around.

“Oh yeah?” She smiles. Her smile looks genuine and kind, right up to her eyes.

“Yes,” Carol says. “My. . . my girlfriend and I were at the rally, and we, umm, we saw your speech. It was beautiful. Thank you.”

Gloria leans against the wall and nods. “First time?” 

“Yes,” Carol exhales and grins as tears prickle in her eyes. Carol hugs the ice bucket because she has to hug something as the tears spill down her cheeks. “It meant. . . well, it was everything. Thank you.”

Gloria steps back up to Carol and puts both of her hands on Carol’s shoulders. “Don’t ever mention it,” she says. “Go kiss your girl and have a fantastic night,” Gloria says softly. She smiles again and then disappears down the hall before Carol even knows if it even happened. 

Carol gets the ice and returns to the room. Therese is sitting on the bed in her underwear, sorting through pamphlets they collected that day at the rally. 

“You are not going to believe who I just ran into in the hallway,” Carol says. 

Therese looks up and grins. Her nose is sunburnt from their day on the National Mall, listening to music and speeches. “Who?” She asks. Carol sets the ice bucket on the counter and rushes to the bed. Before she says anything, she presses her smiling lips against her girl’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Carol fandom. . . I'm sorry I haven't checked in and connected with you sooner during this stupid insane time. I've been consumed with work and home schooling and trauma and all of it. . . and I am healthy and okay. I hope you are all well. I miss you all and am just wanting to send a little nugget of fic just to generate a moment of connection with you because it is so important right now in the midst of fear and isolation. I love you all and I mean that. Please feel free to check in in the comments and if you need to chat, message me on Tumblr and I will do my best to connect back with you. Connection and authenticity fights depression and all of the terribleness we are seeing in our world right now. You all sincerely have my heart. Honestly, this fandom is where my heart lives. . . xoxoxo.


End file.
